La luz de la esperanza
by Moni-Chan Fanfiction
Summary: Quería perdir perdón ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?


La luz de la esperanza.

Disclaimer : Ni Naruto, su historia original, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría.

...¤...¤...§

La luz de la esperanza.

Un desierto, esa era la nueva dimensión, el pelinegro se hallába solo, sin persona alguna a quien recurrir, ni un plan para salir de este nuevo bache

...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤ ...

-Naruto... ¿Donde está Sasuke-Kun? - La pelirosa no podía soportarlo, tan solo hacía unos instantes que lo había preguntado, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

La preocupación le carcomía el alma como un deseo de actuar impulsivamente, pero no sabía que era lo mejor, quedarse y esperar, o correr y buscar, nada bueno traería el no hacer nada, pero el hacerlo sin pensar tampoco resultaría bien.

-Naruto... ¿Donde está? - Volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-... - Silencio, nuevamente silencio.

-Naruto... - Intentó la Haruno por tercera vez.

-Si tanto deseas estar con él... - El Zetsu negro apareció tras ella - Madre te llevará, eres tan debil que no serás problema alguno - Kaguya la tomo de la ropa tal y como instantes atrás había hecho con Sasuke, y al entrar en la dimensión la arrojó al suelo a un lado de el Uchiha.

-¿Hmp?.

-¡Sasuke...-Kun!... ¿Estamos en... Un desierto?.

-Hmp... ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - Inquirió el pelinegro mirando a Sakura friamente.

-¿Como qué que? Ella me trajo - Respondió la pelirosa señalando a Kaguya.

-Tu no puedes hacer nada y encima de eso te metes en esto - Refunfuñó el Uchiha.

-Yo no... Lo siento - la Haruno agachó la mirada con tristeza, con ese dolor que el le causaba cada vez que la hacia sentir menos, insignificante y debil.

-¿Que más da? Tenemos que hacer algo para acabar con ella.

-Pensé que... No podía hacer nada...

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo... Si es que no quieres morir en este lugar... - Expresó Sasuke mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla y la secaba con su brazo.

-Si... Pero... ¿Tienes un plan?.

-Lo tenía... Pero el dobe no está aquí - Un golpe bajo, así se sintío para la Haruno, ¿Acaso era una indirecta? Y el quería decir "Quien debería estár aquí es Naruto no tu inutil".

-Estoy segura de que podremos conseguir hacer uno.

-Hmp - Asintió el Uchiha mirando a Sakura.

-Yo no lo creo... - Por primera vez, pudierón escucharla, la voz de esa mujer, de esa aterradora persona, era melodiosa, fría, triste, lastimera, arrogante, eran miles de emociones en un solo sonido, en el sonido de cuatro palabras, el pelinegro y la pelirosa dierón un salto hacia atrás espantados, un liquido cálido escurria por el vientre de Sakura... Era rojo... Sangre... Había sido herida, ¿Pero cuando?, calló de rodillas al suelo, y tosió, de nuevo esa sustancia viscosa... Su sangre, Kaguya era en demasia veloz, apenas perceptible.

Flash Back

-Es imposible que continues, tu amigo y tu ya no tienen nada de Chakra.

Fin de el Flash Back

¡Claro!, ¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Haku podría ser una clave... Pero era Naruto quien le había derrotado, y con Sakura a su lado, no le sería facil pelear y al mismo tiempo protejerla.

-Estaré bien - Dijo la Haruno sonriendo, el Uchiha desvió su mirada hacia la herída que parecia bastante profunda - Esto no es nada - La pelirosa reunió todas sus fuerzas y se pusó en pie - ¿Vez? - Una punzada atravezo su bientre, era doloroso, pero tenía que soportarlo y luchar, por ella, y por el mundo entero, ellos ahora serían la voluntad de fuego, que prevalece y jamás se extingue.

-No finjas Sakura... Esa herida...

-Se cerrará con un poco de Chakra - continuó Sakura.

-Pero...

-He dicho que estaré bien...

-Como sea... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

-¡Ah! - Una nueva punzada atravezo a Sakura - ¿Qué es...? Esto ¡Ahhhh! No es normal...

-¿Qué sucede?... Sakura... - El cuerpo de la Haruno calló de pronto al suelo, se desplomó estruendosamente, el horrorisado Uchiha la tomo en sus brazos cuidadosamente - ¡Sakura!... ¿¡Me escuchas!?.

-Sasuke... -Kun... Tocó un punto vital...- La voz de la pelirrosa, se escuchaba desquebrajada, apenas un susurro - Esta bien... Se que tú y Naruto... Podrán acabar con ella, y saldrán de estas dimensiones... Sasuke-Kun...

-Sakura... Perdoname... Por favor... No... No mueras... - Unas saladas gotas se deslizaban por las mejillas de el pelinegro - Sakura...

-Esta bien... No pasa nada... - Sakura sonrio tranquilizadoramente - Yo... Te perdoné hace mucho.

-Sakura... No... No cierres los ojos... Sakura.. No te duermas - Sasuke pedía desesperado una salvación, algo que pudiese salvarles.

-Sasuke-Kun... Prometeme que serás muy feliz... Por favor - Sakura lo miró con ojos cristalinos.

-Lo... Lo prometo... Pero solo si tu estás conmigo... Resiste... Sakura...

-Quiero... Tener muchos hijos, y que te llamen "Pápa".

-Si...te cuidare mientras en tu bientre proteges a el producto de nuestro amor, Sakura... Pero te necesito viva... ¡Sakura!...

-Lo siento Sasuke-Kun... Creo que... Eso no podrá ser posi...ble... Esto es el fin... Perdón... Adios... Sasuke-Kun... Te... amo.

-No... ¡No me dejes! ¡Tú no! ¡Sakura te amo! ¡Sakura! - El Uchiha recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la Haruno - Sakura... Tu lo prometiste, que si yo... Me quedaba contigo... Seríamos muy felices... He decidido creer en ti... Pero me has mentido... Tu e Itachi Nii-San son un par de mentirosos y... ¡Tú! - Dijo el pelinegro señalando a Kaguya - ¡Pagarás!.

Flash Back

-Naruto... No dejes que tu sueño muera.

Fin de el Flash Back

El odio, la irá, todo reflejado en una sola mirada, Sakura fué recostada cuidadosamente por Sasuke.

El Uchiha corrió habilidosamente, esquivando cada uno de los golpes de Kaguya, y atacando oportunamente a el Zetsu negro, una patada impactó en la mandibula de Kaguya.

-¡Amaterasu! - Dirijidó hacia el Zetsu negro, lo consumió, Kaguya no tubo más opción que transportar a todos a el mundo real, incluidos Kakashi y Naruto.

-¡Sasuke! ¿¡Y Sakura-Chan!? - Gritó el Uzumaki.

-Debemos detenerla dobe... - Respondío cortante el Uchiha.

-No has respondido a mi...

-¡Ya dobe muevete! - Sasuke esquivó el Ataque de Kaguya exitosamente - Dobe ya sabes que hacer.

-¡Si! ¡Dattebayo! - Un combinado.

-¡ChidoriRasenga! - Gritarón al unisono el pelinegro y el rubio - ¡Sello! - Una gran luz se extendió por todo el campo de batalla, y dos cuerpos salierón volando y callerón en el suelo.

-¡Sasuke, Naruto! ¿¡Estan bien!? - Gritó preocupado Kakashi que sostenia el cuerpo inerte de Sakura, una particula de luz, que daba esperanza, calló sobre el sello "Yin" que aún permanecia en la frente de la pelirosa, el polvo de la explosión se disipo dejando a la vista que Kaguya había sido sellada exitosamente.

-Kakashi, estamos bien... - El Uchiha tomo entre sus brazos a la pelirosa y la recargo en su pecho - Lo conseguimos...

-Saku... Sakura-Chan... Está... Muerta... - Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas y calló de rodillas a el suelo.

-Lo... Lo logramos... Tenias razón Sakura... - Pronunció entrecortadamente Sasuke mientras sonreia lastimeramente y sus ojos se volvián a humedecer.

-Lo sabía Sasuke-Kun... Ustedes son mis heroes - Sakura rodeó con sus brazos a el pelinegro, y acercó su rostro a el propio, besó suabemente sus labios mientras sonrió alegremente.

-¿¡Sakura!? ¿¡Estas viva!? ¡Estas bien! ¡Sakura! - El Uchiha estrujó a la pelirosa con dulzura.

-Sasuke-Kun... Eso duele, jeje - La Haruno abrazo a Sasuke tranquilamente

Flash Back

-*¿Es Sakura?* - Se preguntaba un joven pelinegro mientras miraba a la joven que lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho - *Si* - Se autorespondio - Sakura - Dijo en voz alta.

-Sasuke...-Kun ¡Estas vivo! - La Haruno lo abrazó hechandosele encima.

-Ah Sakura eso duele.

Fin del Flash Back

-Sakura...Gracias por todo - Los Shinobis recien liberados de el Genjutsu miraban asombrados, algunos exclamaban cosas como "Siempre supe que ella cambiaria a ese Uchiha", "Imposible, pudo derretir ese hielo", "Yo sabía que Naruto-Kun lo conseguiría" "¡Vivan los nuevos Sennins legendarios!".

-¿Te irás de nuevo Sasuke-Kun? - Preguntó Sakura.

-No... Ahora tengo un hogar, y quiero casarme... Contigo... Y... tener hijos - El pelinegro miró a los orbes verdes de la pelirosa .

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? - Dijo la Haruno mientras sonreía.

-Hmp...

-Acepto - Continuó Sakura.

-Gracias - Respondió Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-Chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei que bueno que todos estemos bien! - Gritó el Uzumaki, Kakashi sonrió y el equipo siete se unió en un abrazo.

Las emosiones exentas de todos los ninjas se reflejaban al festejar a los heroes, Sakura Haruno, quien había logrado sobrevivir a el "Golpe final de Kaguya", y había curado a los peores heridos, Sasuke Uchiha el desertor que volvió al lado de su familia, Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja cabeza hueca, y el más fuerte de toda la alianza.

-¿Como pudiste librarte de ella Sakura-Chan? - Dijo curioso el rubio.

-Un campo de Chakra en mi vientre, mientras Sasuke-Kun peleaba yo cree un campo de Chakra, invisible desde el exterior, creí que moriria, pero lo logré.

El Uchiha no entendia como... Ni por que, solo sabía que todo iría bien, por que tenia un hogar, un lugar en donde vivir, dormir, soñar, llorar, un lugar a donde volver...

...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤ ...

Fin...


End file.
